


Por el futuro

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise no puede evitar recordar con cariño los días en los que Kuroko y él formaban parte de un mismo equipo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por el futuro

**Author's Note:**

> Yo me estaba peleando con un Aokuro basado en una canción de _My Fair Lady_ y acabé escribiendo un Kikuro basado en _These Are the Days of our Lives_ de Queen. No estoy segura de cómo pasó.  
>  En cualquier caso este es mi primer fic de Kuroko no Basket. Si veis que hay cosas que chirrían un poco con el canon, es porque solo he visto el anime y acabo de empezar con el manga; espero que no haya errores demasiado graves.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si Kise examinase su vida como si de una película se tratase, no podría negar que Kuroko tenía un papel importante. Como una especie de mentor o de guía espiritual que deja su huella en el protagonista para luego desaparecer y abandonarlo a su suerte. Nunca se preocupó demasiado; sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a encontrarse y le faltó dar saltos de felicidad cuando recibieron la invitación del Seirin para aquel amistoso.

Sin embargo la alegría de reencontrarse con él pronto se vio un poco empañada por otros sentimientos. Kurokocchi volvía a ser feliz jugando al baloncesto, sonreía, tenía un equipo y compañeros de verdad, y Kise no podía evitar sentir la punzada amarga de los celos cuando se preguntaba si Kurokocchi no sería más feliz en el Seirin de lo que nunca fue en el Teikou. Desde luego hubo malos momentos y al final casi todos se habían perdido a sí mismos por el camino, pero antes de eso hubo instantes felices y polos compartidos. Kise era capaz de quedarse con lo bueno, aunque también era consciente de que Kurokocchi nunca cambió y de que aquello le afectó mucho más que a él. Quizás el final catastrófico de la historia hubiese hecho que Kurokocchi fuese incapaz de recordar ese tiempo como algo positivo, pero para Kise, a pesar de todo, siempre sería algo especial, porque allí fue donde encontró las dos componentes más importantes de su vida: el baloncesto y Kuroko. Las dos cosas que nunca nadie le podría quitar.

Y es que Kise nunca se había considerado maduro, pero en lo tocante a Kurokocchi era especialmente infantil. No le fastidiaba ver a Kurokocchi feliz, por supuesto que no. Lo que le fastidiaba es que fuese otro el que lo consiguiese. Kise quería ser él el que hiciese feliz a Kurokocchi, más feliz que nadie.

Por ese motivo le había invitado a que se viniese con él al Kaijou. Quería volver a jugar con Kurokocchi, ser su compañero en la cancha, recibir un pase suyo otra vez. Ser su luz, no Aomine, ni Kagami, sino él, igual que en aquel partido con el segundo equipo, el primer partido que Kise había disfrutado de verdad. Si comparaba el Kaijou con el Teikou, sin duda el primero salía ganando porque para empezar era un equipo de verdad. Kise amaba al Kaijou con todo su corazón, y por eso quería a Kurokocchi allí con él, para poder mirar adelante y no tener que volver la vista atrás para encontrarlo.

Para evitar escuchar la voz que le decía que aquellos días que ya pasaron habían sido y siempre serían los más importantes de su vida.

Kurokocchi le hizo amar el baloncesto al mismo tiempo que le hizo amarle a él. Lo cual fue un acto de lo más cruel teniendo en cuenta que siempre sería un actor secundario en la vida de Kurokocchi. Era una verdad que dolía y que costaba admitir, pero siempre parecía haber alguien por delante de él, menos dispuesto pero más capaz que él para hacerlo feliz.

Aún así, Kise no quería rendirse. Había conseguido quedar con él sin nada especial en mente, con la excusa de que le acompañase a hacer algunas compras. Compartir las migajas de los ratitos que le sobraban a Kuroko después del Seirin era posiblemente lo único que le quedaba. Al menos esperaba sacarle partido.  
Esa tarde era una de esas tardes grises en las que el buen humor por lo normal inagotable de Kise parecía entrar en sintonía con el clima y se sentía más melancólico de lo habitual. Se sentaron en un banco a descansar mientras Kise no paraba de hablar. Le contaba a Kurokocchi historias casuales del Kaijou mientras notaba que la brecha que se había abierto entre ellos crecía más y más.  
— ¿Piensas a menudo en el Teikou, Kurokocchi?— preguntó al cabo de un rato, aunque no viniese demasiado a cuento. Kurokocchi se tomó su tiempo para contestar.  
— No demasiado. No me gusta pensar en eso  
— Joo, no seas así, Kurokocchi. Nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos.  
Por un momento le pareció que Kuroko sonreía.  
\- Quizás, pero todo eso ha quedado atrás.  
Estaba claro que para Kurokocchi su tiempo en el Teikou siempre estaría cubierto por un velo gris, por un cristal salpicado de malos recuerdos. Ni se molestó en prestarle atención a la cara de decepción que Kise le dedicó cuando miró el reloj y anunció que se tenía que ir. Al menos le dio un último consejo.  
\- Nunca se saca nada bueno de escarbar en el pasado, Kise-kun.  
En el fondo Kise siempre había sido un crío. Hizo un mohín.  
— Bueno, pues yo si lo recuerdo con cariño. Al fin y al cabo, así fue como te conocí, Kurokocchi.  
Siguió mirando al suelo con su mejor cara de niño enfurruñado puesta y no se dio cuenta de que Kurokocchi, tan invisible como siempre, se había acercado a él hasta que sintió su aliento en la oreja.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, con unos labios calientes que le quemaron por encima de la piel y por dentro del pecho.

No fueron ni dos segundos y en un parpadeo, Kurokocchi estaba de pie delante de él, colocándose bien las correas de su cartera y despidiéndose, a penas la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.  
Kise tuvo veinte segundos exactos para reaccionar.  
— Kurokocchi, espera.  
Fue detrás de él, que le miraba con la misma cara de siempre, como si acabasen de chocar los puños como hacía con Aomine, y no de darle un beso. Kise no quería ni preguntarse qué aspecto debía tener él en ese momento, porque notaba la sangre caliente agolparse tras sus orejas.  
— ¿No quieres un polo? Por los viejos tiempos.  
— La verdad es que no me apetece.  
Fue como extinguir el sol de repente. Si Kise fuese un perrito (y a veces lo parecía) tendría las orejas gachas.  
Puede que Kuroko estuviese pensando lo mismo porque empezó a sonreír ante la cara de cachorro abandonado de Kise. A sonreír _de verdad ___.  
— Pero no me importaría que me invitases a un batido de vainilla por el presente. O por el futuro.  
La cara de Kise se iluminó mientras caminaba al lado de Kurokocchi.  
— Por el futuro entonces — dijo con el animo, más que recuperado, renacido.

Quizás él estuviese equivocado y los mejores días no fueron los pasados sino los que estaban por venir. 


End file.
